John Jonah Jameson (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = John Jameson (son) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Daily Bugle Building, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Publisher of the Daily Bugle | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | Quotation = Spider-Man is a menace! | Speaker = J. Jonah Jameson | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Great Power J. Jonah Jameson is the publisher of the Daily Bugle Newspaper and director of Daily Bugle Communications. He does not care for vigilantes and does not trust the masked Spider-Man, who he dubs a criminal. In order to make his point, Jameson continually appears on several large screens throughout Manhattan, ranting about how Spider-Man is a menace, which Spider-Man finds discreetly annoying. Great Responsibility Mary Jane Watson fantasizes over usurping his position and fulfilling her near-impossible ambition of being Editor at the Daily Bugle. Exclusive Mary Jane Watson follows Spider-Man for an exclusive interview in order to sell the footage for a contest held by the Daily Bugle. Although Mary Jane did not win the contest following Hulk's fight with Zzzax, Jameson does mail Mary Jane a new camera. Strange Days The city of New York gets put to sleep by a sleeping spell by Nightmare. Jameson falls asleep in front of the camera muttering in his sleep that Spider-Man is a Menace, much to Spider-Man's dismay. Upon waking up, Jameson immediately pointed at the camera and said "Spider-Man stinks!" as if nothing happened. Beetle Mania Jameson is being targeted by the Beetle for a starts making a campaign to expose him, Spider-Man, and his team entering the Daily Bugle to stop the Beetle's assassination attempts. After the Beetle is defeated by Spider-Man's team and learns Jameson is not in his offices but on monitor renderings, Mary Jane unplugs the monitor after she comes for the interviews. Damage Jameson sends one of his workers out to recorded Spider-Man's team helping Damage Control clean up the area that was trashed in the fight against the Wrecking Crew which he broadcasts. After Spider-Man's team and Damage Control CEO Mac Porter defeats the Wrecking Crew which was also taped, Jameson appears on the nearby television monitor stated that Spider-Man's victory over the Wrecking Crew still does not prove anything. Spidah-Man! Jameson puts out a $10,000,000.00 bounty on the apprehension and unmasking of Spider-Man. Afterwards, Jameson rescinds the bounty on Spider-Man claiming that the ratings of his broadcast going down "had nothing to do with Spider-Man being in Boston." The Avengers Protocol, Part 2 Jameson appears in a live recording of the Bugle, showing the ferocious battle between Thor and Hulk The Man-Wolf Jameson calls upon S.H.I.E.L.D. to arrange a rescue party to look for his son John Jameson. Peter was shocked that Jameson would ask them for help, only for Jameson to chastise him while thanking Nick Fury for his help on a hologram. After John Jameson was rescued, Jameson mentioned in his broadcast that he blames Spider-Man for his son is transformations into Man-Wolf. Swarm Jameson's rants on the jumbo screen as Spider-Man battles Juggernaut. Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man Jameson's rants about Spider-Man have begun to effect his ability to fight crime, as when he's chasing Batroc the Leaper, he's attacked by New Yorkers who believe Jameson's claims that Spider-Man is a menace. Ultimate Deadpool After Spider-Man is interrupted by Deadpool, he wondered where everyone went, and that moment Jameson screams "Spider-Man stinks!", causing Peter to land in a nearby garbage truck. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the J. Jonah Jameson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Voiced by J.K. Simmons, who portrayed the same character in the original Spider-Man movie trilogy. * This version of Jameson initially never appeared in person, he was only seen through a screen in his early appearances. * This version of Jameson is likely to blame Spider-Man for any disaster no matter whether he is involved or not. This is shown when Ego is defeated by S.M.A.S.H. and Jameson claims that Spider-Man's plot had been foiled despite the fact he never appeared in the episode. }} Category:Jameson Family